kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Truman Kirman
Truman Kirman is the son of Eric and Ashley Kirman, who were the tall blonde girl and the short blonde boy in the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, in CodeLyokoIsTheBest's universe. He used to be a villain, but not of his own will. When he joined the KND, his codename was Numbuh 40. Appearance and Personality Truman has blonde hair, blue eyes, and has glasses. He is the shortest of all his friends, so he can get away with wearing more things because he looks "cuter". Truman is quiet, reserved, and very smart, particularly in science. He hates sport, and often trains with Harry and Thomas, tutoring them in return. He normally takes a backseat when it comes to missions, and doesn't argue with Harry unless it really matters. In Time Truman is a villain in the first story, but not of his own will. Prior to the story, he had moved to Virginia and had felt a special connection to the tree-house not far from where he lived. Father, who had just had an accident, saw him and delightfulitized him, turning him into 'Son'. As Son, Truman helped Father up until the battle in 2009, where he broke free, claiming that he'd had enough of Father. He had been working hard to break free up until this point. He was accepted into the KND and given the codename 'Numbuh 40', as well as the position of Snacks and Confectionary Officer. This Time In the second story, Truman is twelve and has started middle school. He has settled in and has been accepted throughout the KND as an official operative. He is concerned when Celeste starts avoiding Harry, and agrees with Thomas, Melissa, and Kellie that they should find out exactly what is happening. When he finds out about the note, he questions Celeste about it the next day in English, but she denies everything. He then reports to Kellie. At lunchtime, he and Melissa are watching Harry play sport, waiting to see if they could figure something out. Truman says he doesn't play sport because he is really scrawny. When he and Melissa see Anne-Marie, they run to Kellie and Thomas, telling them about their discovery. The next day, they go on a mission, and Truman is shocked when he finds that Anne-Marie is the culprit. Anne-Marie taunts him about his time with a villain, shaking Truman up so much that he yells at her, surprising everyone because he is usually so quiet. He ends up being sucked into the time machine with the others, being forced to watch what happened to his friends' parents in an alternate timeline. He got out by answering a riddle. In the cave, he goes deeper into the cave with Harry and Celeste, eventually arriving at Father's throne room. He fights Nixon and wins. Truman feels guilty when Harry says they can't stop themselves from going to the past because they'll lose him. He and the others go and decommission their parents, even Truman's, even though it isn't mentioned. Later, he joins the others at Moonbase and tells his side of the story. In the epilogue, he tells Harry that he doesn't know where he would be without them. Next Time In the last story, Truman is sixteen and in high school. He is in the Science Club and participates in competitions with them on occasion. The day after the forest fire mission, Truman starts walking out of his school without his glasses. When Melissa questions him about this, he says he doesn't need them anymore, but it's a lie and she sees right through it. It is revealed that Truman was bullied because of his glasses and acacdemics. He and Melissa then get detention from Lizzie for no reason. He is upset when Thomas gets captured, just like the others, and the ransom note reminds him about how he was a villain. At this point, he still hasn't gotten over it, even though it has been six years. A while later, he is invited to go to a science competition, and dwells on this as he is walking out of school. When he is almost out of the grounds, he hears Lizzie talking about forest fires. When he asks her what has happened, she says that it is a personal matter and walks away. He tells his parents that he is going out when he needs to rescue Thomas and Kellie. We get a taste of what the structure of his home. His mother stays at home and his father works a lot, only coming home for dinner most of the time. While waiting for Harry at the Mountain base, Truman discovers a passage. Being the smallest, he is chosen to explore it. He finds that the passage leads to where Thomas and Kellie are being held, and runs back to tell Melissa and Celeste. Truman goes with Harry, Celeste, and Melissa to get the materials. He participates in the fight in Australia, but is bitten by a Red Back spider and is rushed to the Underground Clinic by Melissa. He stays there until the antidote works, even though he gets very bored there. In the epilogue, it is revealed that he met a girl called Rebecca at the science competition and is now dating her. Operation: MASKED In Operation: MASKED, Truman Kirman and the rest of Sector V met Cheren Uno as he arrived in the Termina Dimension, and agreed to help him in his mission to stop Majora. Truman was the only one of Sector V who didn't get paired with Cheren for a world; instead, he was secretly Delightfulized by Father and Majora, upon Majora's arrival to Termina. Majora had used his powers to seal Truman's soul into his glasses, allowing them to easily brainwash the empty body. Truman secretly worked as Majora's agent, and just before the sixth world, Truman lured Panini Drilovsky outside to have her soul taken by Majora, and later Delightfulized. Near the story's end, Truman infiltrated Moonbase and lowered its defenses so that Majora's minions could conquer it. He called Sector V and revealed his Delightfulized form, also showing them to Delightfulized Panini. When the heroes infiltrated Majora's Moonbase, Truman and Panini did battle with Sector V. Truman almost killed Melissa, while she was shrunken, but Harry managed to knock him out beforehand, followed shortly by Panini. When Cheren returned to them, he used the Song of Healing to restore both their souls, and Truman regained consciousness, apologizing if he hurt them. At the end of the story, Truman waved Cheren off as he left Termina. Relationships The Kirman Family Truman has a good relationship with his parents, and talks to them more than other children because he is an only child. They have a very organised household, and Truman sometimes feels guilty when the KND or TND comes first. Harry Uno Truman and Harry have a good friendship. Harry is impressed with how Truman broke free of Father's control with the power of free will, and tells him so when he has doubts about his status as a KND/TND operative. Truman often tutors Harry in academics and Harry often trains with Truman. Thomas Drilovsky When Truman first became a KND operative, Thomas teased him about being a villain. This made Truman so upset that he cried, then Thomas apologised, making their friendship stronger. The two train together with Harry, and Truman helps them with their homework and tests. The two play a lot of videogames together, and Thomas loves the facts that Truman gives him about the latest game. Melissa Gilligan Truman and Melissa would call each other best friends. The four other teammates are in their own little world, crushing on each other, so Truman and Melissa are left to themselves. They often like to tease the others and share inside jokes. Because they spend a lot of their time together, people think they are dating, or at least like each other, but that is not the case. They are best friends and nothing more. Celeste Stork Truman and Celeste are the smartest out of their teammates and have conversations that the others can make no sense of. When they are in the same class and have a project to do, they will always team up because they work very well together. Celeste's siblings also like Truman very much because he helps them with their homework. Kellie Beatles Truman often goes to Kellie whenever he needs cheering up, and she never fails to make him laugh. She wasn't thrown off by the change of dynamic in their team when he joined. Truman tutors her in science, and she lets him play with her Rainbow Monkeys in return, which he pretends to be thankful for. Trivia In Operation: MASKED, Gamewizard bases Truman off of Ryo Bakura, from Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pages Category:Bruce and Ashley's Kids Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pictures Category:KND kids